Folge 14: Mord unter anderem Namen
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein paar Morde in Blumenläden geben Beckett und ihrem Team ein ziemlich dorniges Durcheinander zum Entwirren. In der Zwischenzeit haben Castle und Beckett eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Staffel 9, Folge 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Mord unter anderem Namen**

Staffel 9, Folge 14

Geschrieben von acertainzest

Übersetzt von KBRC87

Gegengelesen von AnChager

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Der schwere, süßliche Duft von Dutzenden von Blumen hing in der Luft, während Lisa die Quittungen des Tages erneut überprüfte. Sie bemerkte den Geruch kaum noch, aber die erstickende Feuchtigkeit motivierte sie, schnell zu arbeiten, begierig darauf, in die frische Luft eines New Yorker Frühlings zu entkommen.

Nachdem sie die letzte Summe in das Buch eingetragen hatte, schloss die junge Frau die Schublade der Registrierkasse und schob das Buch an den Platz hinter dem Tresen. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Endlich war ihre Arbeitszeit vorbei und sie konnte den Laden schließen und ein wenig Spaß haben.

Als sie sich umdrehte, um ihre Handtasche vom Haken an der Wand zu nehmen, nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Aus den Schatten des dunklen Ladens näherte sich eine Gestalt und sie erschrak, dann entspannte sie sich, als sie die Gestalt erkannte.

„Oh, du bist zurück", sagte sie unbekümmert. „Hast du-" Aber dann sah sie die Waffe, die fest in einer leicht zitternden Hand gehalten wurde. Sie wurde bleich und wich zurück.

„Ich weiß, was du gemacht hast", raunte eine Stimme, angeschwollen vor Wut. Lisa hob abwehrend die Hände und glitt seitwärts zur Tür. Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit beginnender Panik.

„Ich habe nicht - ich habe nichts getan", stammelte sie schuldbewusst, was ein wütendes Fauchen von der anderen Person nach sich zog. Die Mündung der Pistole schwankte schwindelerregend durch die Luft, um immer wieder zurück direkt auf Lisas Brust zu zeigen.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Du weißt, was du getan hast! Du dachtest, du könntest mich reinlegen, oder? Hast gedacht, ich wäre dumm!"

„Nein", protestierte sie verzweifelt. „Bitte, beruhige dich. Wir können darüber reden. Ich kann dich beteiligen-"

Aber die andere Person sagte nichts mehr. Die Pistole, plötzlich ruhig, erledigte den Rest des Gesprächs.

Lisas Körper sackte auf den Boden, ihre Hand schlug auf die Kante eines Ausstellungsregals, als sie hinfiel. Lose Blütenblätter regneten herab und klebten in der Blutlache, die sich unter ihrem leblosen Körper rasch ausbreitete.

* * *

„Was ist mit Rebecca?", war das erste, was Castle hörte, als er vollständig angezogen aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, aber sich immer noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Bitte?"

„Der Name Rebecca bedeutet treu, bezaubernd", las seine Frau laut aus einem Buch vor, das auf der Arbeitsplatte lag, umgeben von weiteren. „Er hat hebräische Wurzeln und meinte ursprünglich ‚sich verbinden'."

„Bücher mit Babynamen?", fragte Castle, ging um die Kücheninsel herum und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Schon wieder?"

„Nun, das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, Castle!", rief Kate aus, nahm ein anderes Buch und blätterte aufgeregt durch die Seiten. „Wir können sie nicht weiterhin einfach Gnocchi nennen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du das liebend gern tun würdest." Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Im Ernst, wir müssen unsere Wahl der Namen einschränken."

Er schürzte die Lippen, um ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten und nickte.

Obwohl er nicht die gleiche Dringlichkeit fühlte, ihrer Tochter einen Namen zu geben, wie Beckett, wärmte es doch sein Herz, sie von diesem fröhlichen Thema so besessen zu sehen, anstatt sich auf die Sorgen zu konzentrieren, die sie nach ihrer letzten Begegnung mit der Serienmörderin Megan Bailey erfasst hatten. Er und Kate hatten nach diesem Vorfall beide Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu schlafen - auf Kates Seite zusätzlich vermischt mit den zunehmenden körperlichen Unannehmlichkeiten der fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft - und in der ersten Woche oder so waren sie ständig nervös gewesen, waren bei jeder Kleinigkeit zusammengezuckt.

Als die Wochen vergingen, waren alle Wege, die sie zu Baileys Aufenthaltsort geführt hätten, im Sande verlaufen. Ihre Kreditkarten und ihr Handy waren ungenutzt, ihre Wohnung war leer, ihr Auto war nirgendwo zu finden und keiner ihrer Mitarbeiter oder Bekannten hatte von ihr gehört. Becketts FBI-Kontakte hatten Baileys Bewegungen nach New Jersey verfolgt, aber dann wurde die Spur kalt. Sie war einfach verschwunden.

Es war beunruhigend, gelinde ausgedrückt, aber das FBI kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich versteckt, möglicherweise sogar das Land verlassen hatte. Castle und Beckett waren sich da nicht so sicher, aber sie hatten auch keine handfesten Beweise, also hatten die Bundesagenten vielleicht recht. Womöglich war diese letzte Nachricht, die Megan unter ihre Tür durchgeschoben hatte, nur ein spitzer Abschiedsgruß, bevor sie von der Bildfläche verschwand. Mit der Hilfe von Dr. Burke hatten sie beide endlich angefangen, sich wieder sicher zu fühlen und einige Bewältigungsstrategien gelernt, um die Panikattacken abzuwehren, bevor sie anfingen.

Für Castle war es eine Erleichterung, dass Kate wieder vor ihm aufwachte, was die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge war. Ihre Energielevel waren für das dritte Trimester ziemlich gut, aber sie war gewöhnlich abends sehr müde und hatte es sich angewöhnt, früh ins Bett zu gehen und mit dem Sonnenaufgang aufzuwachen - obwohl sie manchmal noch im Bett liegen blieb. Aber heute hatte sie sich anscheinend früh der Frage der Baby-Namensgebung gewidmet.

„Rebecca, hm? Rebecca Castle", sagte er, den Namen auf seiner Zunge testend. „Becky Castle." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Becky klingt zu sehr wie Beckett. Das ist einfach merkwürdig."

Kate machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. „Du hast recht. Verdammt." Sie blickte wieder in das Buch in ihrer Hand. „Okay, was ist mit Gertrude?"

„Gertrude?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Planst du, eine 80-jährige Jüdin zur Welt zu bringen?"

„Das Buch sagt, dass klassische Namen wieder in Mode kommen", nörgelte seine Frau, bevor sie das Buch zuschlug und sich den Nasenrücken rieb. „Nein, du hast recht, du hast recht. Gertrude ist schrecklich", seufzte sie.

„Hey." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, während seine Hand leicht ihren geschwollenen Bauch rieb. „Weißt du, wir haben noch genug Zeit, um genau den richtigen Namen für sie zu finden."

„Es ist einfach eine so große Entscheidung", murmelte sie und ließ sich gegen ihn fallen. „Ich meine, was auch immer wir wählen, sie wird für den Rest ihres Lebens daran gebunden sein."

„Oder zumindest solange, bis sie sich in einem Anfall jugendlicher Rebellion in Spike umtauft und eine Mädchen-Punk-Rock-Band gründet. Ooh", meinte er grinsend, „das wäre so cool."

„ _Rick_ ", stöhnte seine Frau und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum ist das so schwer?" Sie hob neugierig den Kopf. „Wie hast du dich für Alexis entschieden?"

„Naja." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alexander war ursprünglich mein zweiter Vorname, wie du weißt und es war auch der Name von Merediths Vater und sie mochte Alexandra nicht. Also-"

„Hm." Kate runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das ist keine Hilfe. Wir können Alexandra jetzt nicht mehr benutzen und wir benennen sie nicht nach unseren Eltern."

„Richtig." Er musterte ihr Gesicht. „Du willst Johanna nicht in Betracht ziehen?", fragte er sanft.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte langsam, aber definitiv den Kopf. „Es würde sich einfach zu merkwürdig anfühlen, denke ich. Aber... wie würdest du als Zweitnamen darüber denken?"

„Sicher. Natürlich", stimmte er sofort zu. „Das ist perfekt."

„Deine Mutter wird nicht beleidigt sein, wenn wir ihren Namen nicht benutzen, oder?"

„Nein, nein." Er grinste, als ihm eine Erinnerung in den Sinn kam. „Als wir Alexis erwarteten, schlug ich Mutter vor, wir könnten Martha als ihren zweiten Vornamen benutzen und sie drängte mich, es nicht zu tun. Er ist viel zu spießig und altmodisch für dein modernes, kleines Mädchen, mein Schatz", zitierte er und imitierte dabei bestens den Tonfall seiner Mutter. Wie immer brachte Kate das zum Lachen und er grinste noch mehr, zufrieden mit sich. Er wurde nie müde, seine Frau zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Okay", sagte sie, immer noch schmunzelnd ihren Kopf schüttelnd, „aber das bedeutet, dass wir immer noch nicht weiter sind mit ihrem ersten Namen."

„Wir werden schon etwas finden." Er nahm eines der Bücher und blätterte darin. „Ahh! Was ist mit Esmeralda?"

Kate stöhnte verächtlich, aber welche sarkastische Antwort sich auch auf ihren Lippen bildete, blieb unausgesprochen, als ihr Telefon summte. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und nahm den Anruf an.

„Beckett."

Rick lächelte vor sich hin, als er die Baby-Namen-Bücher in einen ordentlichen Stapel schob und Kates Seite der Unterhaltung mit Ryan lauschte. Aufgrund der Art, wie sich ihr Tonfall änderte, als sie antwortete, konnte er erkennen, dass sie bald auflegen und ihm sagen würde, dass sie sich auf den Weg zum Tatort eines Mordes machten. Beckett sollte in dieser Phase ihrer Schwangerschaft _angeblich_ ihre Detectives mit den Ermittlungen von Tötungsdelikten beauftragen, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit oft eine Ausrede fand, sich persönlich zu engagieren.

Er ging durch den Raum zum Flurschrank und lauschte ihren „Mm-hmms" und „Okays", als er ihre Mäntel holte.

„Okay", sagte sie erneut. „Bis bald." Castle drehte sich um und hielt ihr bereits den Mantel auf, als sie näher kam und ihr Handy in ihre Handtasche fallen ließ.

„Danke, Babe", sagte sie lächelnd und schob ihre Arme in die Ärmel. „In einem Blumenladen, nur ein paar Häuserblocks von hier, ist ein Mord geschehen. Ryan dachte, wir könnten auf dem Weg zum Revier vorbeischauen."

„Er weiß, dass du es vermisst, im Außendienst tätig zu sein", bemerkte Castle mit einem Lächeln und knöpfte sorgfältig den Umstandsmantel über dem Brustkorb seiner Frau und der große runden Wölbung ihres Kindes zu. „Er ist zu gut zu dir."

„Und du auch", murmelte sie, ergriff seine Wange mit ihrer Hand und zog ihn für einen kurzen, aber süßen Kuss herunter.

* * *

„Morgen, Captain", grüßte Officer Hernandez und hielt das Absperrband hoch, damit Beckett und Castle darunter durch in den Blumenladen gehen konnten. „Morgen, Mr. Castle, Sir", fügte er hinzu und zeigte fast mehr Respekt gegenüber dem Ehemann seiner Chefin als vor dem Captain selbst.

„Guten Morgen, Officer", antwortete Beckett und schlug ihrem Mann in die Rippen, als sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er den jungen Polizisten anstarrte. Sie wusste, dass Kyle Hernandez vor kurzem ein weiteres Date mit Alexis hatte und dass es Castle in den Fingern kribbelte, ihn danach zu fragen. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Morgen", erwiderte Castle widerwillig und Beckett stieß ihn durch die Tür, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Das Innere des Blumenladens sah fast genauso aus wie jeder andere. Ein kleiner, niedriger Raum mit Regalen auf jeder Seite, die in ausschweifenden Farben dekoriert waren. Die Düfte von einem halben Dutzend verschiedener Blumensorten erfüllten die Luft. Die Techniker von der Spurensicherung und die uniformierte Officers bewegten sich vorsichtig durch den engen Raum, während Lanie im hinteren Teil des Zimmers über dem Körper einer Afroamerikanerin mittleren Alters kauerte. Die trocknende Blutlache unter dem Körper sagte Kate, dass der Tod nicht besonders zeitnah eingetreten war.

„Hey, Castle", grüßte Ryan und näherte sich ihnen mit seinem allgegenwärtigen Notizbuch in der Hand. „Schau dir das an, all diese Blumen - bringt dich irgendwie zurück zu diesem allerersten Fall, nicht wahr?"

„Rosen auf ihrem Körper, Sonnenblumen auf ihren Augen", rezitierte Beckett, was ein süffisantes Grinsen auf das Gesicht ihres Mannes zeichnete, das sie standhaft ignorierte. „Ich sehe hier allerdings keine Sonnenblumen."

„Nee. Und dies ist auch nicht inszeniert. Insofern keine wirkliche Ähnlichkeit", stimmte Ryan achselzuckend zu. „Marian Jefferson, 59, eine Angestellte des Ladens. Sie arbeitete hier in Vollzeit für die letzten paar Jahre. Der Besitzer", sein Kopf neigte sich in Richtung eines dunkelhaarigen Hünen, der hinter dem Tresen stand, „sagt er ist gegen fünf Uhr gestern Abend gegangen, der Laden schließt um sechs Uhr. Es war Marians Aufgabe, die letzte Stunde zu arbeiten, aufzuräumen und alles für die Nacht abzuschließen."

„Es sieht so aus, als sei sie gerade dabei gewesen", mischte sich Esposito ein und schloss sich ihnen an. „Die Vitrinen sind verschlossen, die Registrierkasse ist verschlossen, die Vordertür ist verschlossen, aber die Lichter brennen noch. Sieht so aus, als wollte sie durch die Hintertür hinausgehen und unser Mörder hat sie dort überrascht."

„Das passt zeitlich zu den Totenflecken und zur Lebertemperatur", fügte Lanie von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden hinzu, „und die Todesursache scheint ziemlich offensichtlich zu sein, obwohl wir sehen werden, ob ich noch etwas anderes finde, wenn ich sie zurück ins Leichenschauhaus bringe." Sie zeigte auf die Wunden am Torso des Opfers. „Zwei Schusswunden, sieht wie eine 38er aus, was die Ballistik aber noch bestätigen muss."

„Okay", begann Beckett, gerade als Ryans Handy klingelte. Er warf den anderen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wandte sich ab, wobei er seinen Namen in das Telefon murmelte.

„Dieser Typ ist der Besitzer?", fragte Castle und warf dem fraglichen Mann, der sein Gesicht jetzt in einem Taschentuch vergraben hatte, einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Er sieht mehr wie ein pensionierter Profi-Ringer aus, als ein Florist."

„Vielleicht ist er beides", sagte Esposito schmunzelnd. „Das könnte etwas aus einem deiner Bücher sein."

„So ein Typ wie dieser bräuchte niemanden erschießen", bemerkte Castle. „Er könnte einem wahrscheinlich nur mit bloßen Händen den Kopf abreißen."

„Castle", ermahnte Beckett und zuckte angesichts der grauenhaften Vorstellung zusammen.

„Wovon redest du? Ich bin schon da", sagte Ryan in sein Handy. Castle hob neugierig die Augenbrauen und sah Beckett an, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lass uns ein paar Officers zum Haus des Opfers schicken, um sich dort umzusehen, und wir müssen etwas über die nächsten Verwandten erfahren", sagte sie zu Esposito. Er nickte und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber in diesem Moment kam sein Partner stirnrunzelnd wieder zu ihnen.

„Okaaaay", sagte Ryan, „das ist irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Was ist merkwürdig?", fragte Castle, ein wenig zu eifrig, was ihm ein kleines Augenrollen von seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Die Einsatzkoordinierung hat gerade angerufen", antwortete Ryan mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er auf das Notizbuch in seiner Hand starrte. „Es gibt noch einen Floristen ein paar Häuserblocks entfernt, der gemeldet hat, dass er einen Angestellten in seinem Laden tot aufgefunden hat."

„Oh", sagte Esposito überrascht und alle hielten einen Moment inne, um die Neuigkeiten zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Okay", sagte Beckett dann entschieden. „Ihr beide geht dort hin und bringt die Dinge in Gang. Castle und ich werden das hier zu Ende machen und euch im Revier treffen."

„Verstanden."

„Geht klar."

Als Ryan und Esposito weggingen, näherte sich Beckett dem Ladenbesitzer, dicht gefolgt von Castle.

„Ich bin Captain Beckett", stellte sie sich vor und der große Mann nahm ihre Hand, sein Griff war überraschend sanft. Seine Augen waren rot und feucht.

„Frank Rossi. Ich weiß es einfach nicht", sagte er ernst und schniefte. „Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle hier passiert ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand Marian weh tun wollte und es gab auch nichts, was es wert wäre, gestohlen zu werden."

„Was können Sie uns über sie erzählen?", fragte Beckett. Frank kratzte sich an der Wange, wischte sich die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat vier, fünf Jahre für mich gearbeitet. Seit ihr Ehemann gestorben ist. Sie brauchte das Geld, aber ich glaube, sie musste einfach nur aus dem Haus, wissen Sie? Sie musste unter Menschen sein. Sie liebte es Leuten zu helfen, genau das richtige Blumenarrangement zu finden." Seine Mundwinkel fielen nach unten, er stieß einen zitternden Seufzer aus und hob das Taschentuch wieder an sein Gesicht.

„Hatte sie noch andere Familie?", fragte Castle auffordernd. Der Florist nickte bekümmert.

„Ja, sie hat drei erwachsene Kinder, aber nur einer von ihnen lebt hier in der Nähe. Oh", fügte er hinzu und richtete sich auf, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Eigentlich war er erst gestern hier. Ihr Sohn, Matthew. Er kam kurz bevor ich ging, um sie zu sehen, vielleicht um halb fünf."

„War das ungewöhnlich?", fragte Beckett.

„Nee. Er kommt alle paar Monate vorbei, auf der Suche nach Geld. Marian sagt normalerweise nein, da er es nur für Alkohol ausgibt."

„Und war es das, was gestern passiert ist?"

„Ja." Frank nickte. „Er wollte, dass sie ihm etwas Geld leiht. Sie sagte ihm, dass er zurück zu der letzten Firma gehen sollte, von der er gefeuert wurde und darum bitten, ihn wieder einzustellen. Sie haben sich ein bisschen angeschrien und er ist gegangen." Der Florist stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, legte sein feuchtes Taschentuch beiseite und packte eine Handvoll Taschentücher aus einer Schachtel auf der Arbeitsplatte.

Beckett und Castle wechselten einen Blick. „Haben Sie die Kontaktinformationen von Matthew?", fragte sie.

Frank nickte wieder, wurde leicht blass und drehte das Taschentuchbündel zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. „Ja, ich kann es für Sie aus meinen Akten raussuchen. Gott, Sie denken doch nicht - Sie denken nicht, dass er sie getötet hat? Ihr eigener Sohn?"

„Wir werden es prüfen", antwortete Beckett neutral.

„Übrigens", warf Castle ein, scheinbar unfähig sich zu beherrschen, „ringen Sie, Frank?"

Immer noch schniefend starrte der große Mann ihn verwirrt an. „Nicht seit der High School, warum?"

„Nur so."

Beckett verdrehte die Augen und trat zurück. „Wer arbeitet hier außer Ihnen und Marian?"

„Nur meine Frau, aber sie ist diese Woche in Michigan und besucht ihre Schwester." Frank sah auf und seine Augen fielen auf etwas im hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Oh, und Guillermo."

Beckett und Castle drehten sich um und sahen einen jungen Mann in der hinteren Tür stehen. Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Marians leblosen Körper auf dem Boden erblickte.

„Dios mio", keuchte er und bekreuzigte sich. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er fährt den Lieferwagen", fügte Frank hinzu. "Guillermo, komm her, das ist die Polizei."

„Oh", sagte der jüngere Mann argwöhnisch und trat um Marians Körper herum, seine Augen von dem Anblick abgewandt. „Ähm. Hallo."

„Nur ein paar schnelle Fragen", erklärte Kate ihm mit munterem Tonfall. Er nickte unruhig. „Wann haben Sie Marian das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ähm, gestern Abend", antwortete Guillermo. „Ich habe die letzte Bestellung des Tages abgeholt, sie hat mir wie immer geholfen, die Sachen in den Van zu laden." Er deutete auf die Gasse vor der Hintertür.

„War sie nervös, irgendwie verärgert?", fragte Kate nach. „War irgendetwas ungewöhnlich an ihrem Verhalten?"

„Nein, nein", widersprach Guillermo und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war wie immer. Eine nette Dame. Sie wünschte mir eine gute Nacht, ich sagte ‚dir auch' und das war es." Er verschränkte seine Finger zitternd miteinander.

„Okay. Danke", sagte Beckett und wandte sich wieder Frank zu. „Wenn Ihnen noch etwas anderes einfällt, lassen Sie es uns bitte wissen."

„Natürlich", stimmte der Florist zu und wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen.

* * *

Der Tatort im zweiten Blumenladen ähnelte dem ersten, als Ryan und Esposito eintrafen. Die Spurensicherung stöberte herum, Absperrband versperrte die Eingangstür und der Körper einer Frau lag in einer Pfütze aus Blut und Blütenblättern auf dem Boden. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Opfer war dieses Mädchen jung, kaukasischer Abstammung und blond. Perlmutter kauerte über ihr und trug seinen charakteristisch finsteren Blick.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie da nicht hineingehen sollen. Wenn Sie meine Orchideen anfassen, schwöre ich, dass Sie das Ihren Job kosten wird. Ich werde die Stadt verklagen." Eine weinerliche, näselnde Stimme summte durch das feuchte Innere des Ladens und Esposito sah mehrere Officers verstohlen die Augen verdrehen.

„Sir, wie ich schon sagte, wir sind so vorsichtig wie möglich", sagte Officer Aragon mit bewundernswerter Geduld. „Aber wir müssen uns jeden Bereich des Ladens als Teil unserer Untersuchung ansehen."

„Ich habe diesen Clowns gesagt, dass sie dort nicht herumstolpern sollen. Wenn sie etwas umwerfen, war die jahrelange Arbeit für die Katz'", fuhr das Jammern fort. Aragon sah auf, entdeckte die Detectives und lächelte mit nahezu versteckter Erleichterung.

„Sir, das sind die Detectives der Mordkommission, die den Fall bearbeiten werden." Sie steuerte sanft einen kleinen, mageren älteren Mann in ihre Richtung. „Detectives Esposito und Ryan, das ist Albert Goldman, der Besitzer."

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte Ryan höflich. „Können Sie-"

Der Florist unterbrach ihn. „Würden Sie Ihren Trotteln sagen, dass sie endlich aus meinem Hinterzimmer verschwinden sollen? Dort züchte ich meine preisgekrönten Orchideen. Sie sind sehr empfindlich. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie schwierig es ist, den perfekten Hybriden zu erschaffen?"

„Okay, Sir. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Ryan nickte Aragon zu. „Officer, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, lassen Sie uns diesen Bereich räumen."

„Jawohl, Sir", stimmte Aragon zu und entkam dankbar, während sie Javier ein kurzes Lächeln zuwarf. Ryan fing es auf und grinste seinen Partner an, der ihn anstarrte, bis Ryan seinen Blick unterwürfig senkte.

„Sir", sagte Esposito und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Floristen auf sich. „Was können Sie uns über das Opfer erzählen?"

„Lisa?" Der ältere Mann schnaubte, blickte auf den Körper am Boden und dann schnell wieder weg. „Schrecklich, einfach schrecklich. Lisa? Ich kann es nicht glauben." Er wedelte unruhig mit den Händen.

„Erzählen Sie uns von ihr", forderte Esposito erneut auf. Der kleine Mann blinzelte und nickte entschuldigend.

„Richtig, ja, natürlich. Gute Mitarbeiterin, nie zu spät. Ordentlicher Blick für Arrangements. Machte keinen Ärger. Diese NYU-Studenten gibt es wie Sand am Meer, aber manchmal bekommt man einen guten."

„Sie war eine Studentin?", wiederholte Ryan und machte sich eine Notiz. „Also hat sie hier Teilzeit gearbeitet?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich stelle nur Teilzeitkräfte ein. Günstiger", nickte der Florist und blickte nervös zurück zur Seitentür, die zum Raum mit seiner Orchideenzucht führte. „Sind sie mittlerweile alle raus?"

„Wir kümmern uns darum, Sir", sagte Esposito entschieden. „Um wie viel Uhr haben Sie letzte Nacht den Laden verlassen?"

„Fünf Uhr dreißig vielleicht?", antwortete Albert in Gedanken versunken. „Ja, das müsste stimmen. Wir schließen um sechs, aber Lisa war fürs Abschließen verantwortlich. Sie war eine gute Mitarbeiterin. Einigen anderen dieser Clowns würde ich nicht über den Weg trauen, geschweige denn ihnen meine Schlüssel anvertrauen."

„Also sind Sie um halb fünf gegangen und sie war hier und alles war gut", resümierte Ryan. „Dann kamen Sie heute Morgen, um aufzuschließen und fanden sie so?"

„Genau, genau." Der kleine Mann nickte schnell und zuckte zusammen, als sein Blick auf den Körper seiner verstorbenen Angestellten zurückwanderte.

„Okay", sagte Esposito. „Was können Sie uns sonst noch über Lisa erzählen? Hat sie einen Freund oder irgendwelche Feinde?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", schnaubte Albert. „Ich mische mich nicht in die persönlichen Angelegenheiten meiner Angestellten ein. Solange sie auftauchen, die Arbeit und keinen Ärger machen, ist das alles was ich brauche. Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach Freundschaften mit diesen Kindern."

„Richtig. Natürlich", stimmte Ryan zu. „Sir, wir sind hier fast fertig, aber wir brauchen eine Liste aller Ihrer Mitarbeiter mit den entsprechenden Kontaktinformationen."

„Ja, ja. Natürlich, ja", murmelte der ältere Mann und hastete zu einem Aktenschrank an der Seitenwand. Die Detectives näherten sich der Leiche, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Sieht wie eine 38er aus", kommentierte Esposito und beobachtete die Wunden an Lisas Torso. „Zwei Schüsse, genau wie bei der anderen."

„Genau", stimmte Ryan zu. „Hey, Perlmutter, wir vermuten den Todeszeitpunkt gegen sechs, halb sechs gestern Abend. Klingt das ungefähr richtig für Sie?"

„Versuchen Sie, meine Arbeit für mich zu machen, Detective?", beschwerte sich der Gerichtsmediziner und blickte finster über die Leiche hinweg. „Ich sage Ihnen ja auch nicht, wie man einen Zeugen verhört, oder?"

„Beantworten Sie einfach die verdammte Frage", grummelte Esposito.

Perlmutter funkelte ihn grollend an, gab aber widerwillig zu: „Das würde dem Zeitrahmen entsprechen, den ich annehme, ja. Aber ich weigere mich, das verbindlich anzugeben, bevor ich sie auf dem Seziertisch hatte."

„Okay. Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden", sagte Ryan und stieß Esposito von Perlmutter weg.

„Haben Sie meine Orchideen berührt? Sie haben sie besser nicht angefasst", kam die mürrische Stimme des Besitzers, als der letzte Officer den Nebenraum verließ und die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schloss. Ryan fing den Blick des Officers auf und sie teilten einen winzigen Augenblick des Mitgefühls, bevor er sich abwandte, um zu seinem Partner zurückzukehren.

An der Eingangstür blieben die Detectives stehen, um sich neu zu formieren.

„Sieht ziemlich ähnlich aus", kommentierte Esposito. „Beide zweimal angeschossen mit einer 38er, ungefähr zur selben Zeit. Der Killer kam durch die Hintertür, beide Vordertüren waren verschlossen. Beide Opfer waren alleine und zum Abschließen bereit."

„Ja", stimmte Ryan zu. „Die Läden sind nahe genug beieinander. Unser Typ hätte leicht einen von ihnen töten können und wäre dann innerhalb des Zeitrahmens zum anderen gelaufen oder gefahren." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber abgesehen davon, dass sie bei Floristen arbeiten, scheinen unsere beiden Opfer nichts Gemeinsames zu haben."

„Lass uns das mit der Universität klären", schlug Esposito vor. „Vielleicht können sie uns mehr Informationen über Lisa geben."

* * *

Im Revier saß Castle auf der Kante von Espositos Schreibtisch und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zu, wie seine Frau das Doppelmordfallbrett aufstellte. Er wusste, dass, obwohl Kate es liebte, der Captain des Zwölften zu sein und glücklich war, schwanger zu sein, sie manchmal die praktische Arbeit vermisste - die Hektik, die Einzelheiten eines Mordes aufzuspüren und zu den Antworten zu gelangen. Gerechtigkeit für die Opfer und ihre Familien zu erreichen. Und mit diesem doppelten Mordfall erkannte er, dass sie eine Gelegenheit wahrnahm, sich stärker als sonst zu engagieren.

„Das ist alles, was wir bisher haben", sagte sie und richtete sich mit etwas Mühe auf, um das derzeit noch dünn besiedelte Mordfallbrett zu überschauen. „Ryan und Esposito sind im Studentenwohnheim des zweiten Opfers und unterhalten sich mit ihrer Zimmergenossin."

„Zwei verschiedene Blumenladen-Angestellte, die fast zur gleichen Zeit getötet werden, mit derselben Waffe", überlegte Castle. „Hier ist irgendwo eine Verschwörungstheorie der Regierung im Gange, ich weiß es einfach."

„Nun, wenn jemand es herausfinden kann, dann bist du das", antwortete Beckett mit einem Grinsen. „Aber wir wissen noch nicht genau, ob es dieselbe Waffe war."

„Oh, das war es", nickte er zuversichtlich. „Es muss. So ist einfach die bessere Geschichte."

„Captain?"

Sie drehten sich beide um und sahen zwei uniformierte Beamte, die am Rand des Großraumbüros standen und einen anderen Mann zwischen sich aufrecht hielten.

„Sie haben uns zu Marian Jeffersons Wohnung geschickt, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen", sagte einer von ihnen. „Wir haben einen gefunden."

„Ihren Sohn", fügte der andere Officer hinzu. „Fand ihn schlafend auf der Couch."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Okay, wenn nicht Esmerelda, wie wäre es mit Anastasia? Oder Ariel?"

„Castle, wir nennen unsere Tochter nicht nach einer Disney Prinzessin."

„Spielverderberin", schmollte er. „Es gibt so viele großartige Möglichkeiten. Aurora? Tiana? Oh!", rief er plötzlich und strahlte. „Wie wäre es mit Mulan? Sie ist eine Prinzessin _und_ eine knallharte Kriegerin."

„Nein", sagte Beckett entschieden.

„Wie wäre es mit Fiona, von Shrek?", schlug eine neue Stimme vor. Beckett und Castle erschraken, drehten sich um und sahen Ryan und Esposito neben ihnen am Mordfallbrett stehen. Die beiden Detectives grinsten, sichtlich amüsiert über die Diskussion, die die werdenden Eltern so abgelenkt hatte, dass sie die anderen nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Haltet die Klappe", grummelte Beckett und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie du meinst, Boss", grinste Ryan.

„Yo, sind die Officers schon mit unserem Typen zurück?", fügte Esposito hinzu.

„Ich denke nicht. Welcher Typ?", fragte Beckett.

„Wir haben mit Lisas Zimmergenossin gesprochen", erklärte Ryan, „und sie nannte uns den Namen eines Ex-Freundes. Klingt, als wäre es die Trennung erst kürzlich erfolgt."

„Vielversprechend", kommentierte Castle. „Aber warum sollte der verschmähte Ex erst Lisa und dann in einem ganz anderen Blumenladen eine völlig fremde Frau töten?"

„Gute Frage", stimmte Beckett zu. „Natürlich könnten wir die gleiche Frage über Matthew stellen."

„Wer?", fragte Ryan.

„Der Sohn von Opfer Nummer eins", erklärte Castle. „Zwei Officers haben ihn schlafend auf ihrer Couch liegend gefunden."

„Ja, er wartet in Vernehmungsraum eins auf uns", fügte Beckett hinzu. „Ich wollte euer Update hören, bevor wir mit ihm reden."

„Detectives?", rief Officer Aragon von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Wir haben einen Tyler Burkhart für euch."

„Oh, ja. Das ist der Ex-Freund", sagte Ryan. „Könnt ihr ihn in Verhörraum Zwei bringen?"

„Sicher."

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Matthew", sagte Beckett kühl, als sie in den Verhörraum eins eintrat. Marians Sohn blickte müde von der Tischoberfläche auf und zuckte zusammen, als das Deckenlicht direkt auf sein Gesicht schien.

„Müssen Sie so laut reden?" Er stöhnte, blickte wieder runter und hob eine Hand, um seine Augen zu schützen.

„Mörder-Kater, was?", scherzte Castle und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von seiner Frau. Er schloss schnell seinen Mund und bewegte sich, um einen Stuhl für sie herauszuziehen.

„Ich bin Captain Beckett", sagte sie, setzte sich und fixierte Matthew mit einem festen Blick. „Erzählen Sie mir von dem Streit, den Sie gestern mit Ihrer Mutter an ihrem Arbeitsplatz hatten."

„Oh das?" Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und verschränkte nervös seine Finger. „Es war nichts. Alle streiten sich mit ihrer Mama, nicht wahr?"

Castle warf seiner Frau einen besorgten Blick zu, als er sich neben sie setzte, aber sie reagierte nicht.

„Wohin sind Sie gegangen, nachdem Ihre Mutter Ihnen kein Geld gegeben hat?"

Matthew machte ein finsteres Gesicht, sichtlich unglücklich darüber, dass sie seine persönlichen Verhältnisse kannten. „Ich bin zum Arbeitsamt gegangen, um nach einem Job zu suchen", grummelte er. „Aber sie hatten nichts, also ging ich zu der Baufirma, wo ich früher arbeitete und sie sagten auch nein. Bastarde."

„Und dann?", fragte Beckett auffordernd.

Matthew schnaufte, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich traf ein paar Kumpels in der Bar. Sie bezahlten, also hatte ich ein oder zwei Bier", gab er zu.

„Und dann noch ein oder zwei Bier mehr?", mutmaßte Castle. Der Mund des anderen Mannes zuckte unglücklich, aber er leugnete es nicht.

„Dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was ich zu Mama gesagt habe", fuhr er unbehaglich fort, „und ich fühlte mich schlecht, also ging ich zu ihrer Wohnung, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber sie war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück. Also legte ich mich auf ihr Sofa und bin vermutlich eingeschlafen."

Beckett und Castle wechselten einen Blick. Dann öffnete Beckett ihren Ordner und nahm eine Kopie von Lisa Morgans Führerschein heraus.

„Kennen Sie diese Frau?"

Matthew betrachtete das Bild und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich kenne sie nicht. Worum geht es?", fügte er beschwichtigend hinzu, während Beckett das Foto zurück in den Ordner schob. „Ist Mama immer noch sauer auf mich? Ich will ihr nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich meinte das nicht so, was ich gesagt habe. Wann kann ich hier raus und mich bei ihr entschuldigen?"

Beckett schaute wieder zu ihrem Mann und seufzte.

„Matthew, es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen..."

* * *

„Tyler Burkhart", sagte Ryan, als er und Esposito in Vernehmungsraum zwei eintraten. „Danke, dass Sie heute kommen konnten."

„Ich hatte keine große Wahl", antwortete der junge Mann. „Um was geht es hier?"

Tylers Bild hätte im Wörterbuch neben dem Begriff „adretter Bursche" abgebildet sein können, dachte Ryan, als er sich gegenüber vom jungen Mann an den Tisch setzte. Das Kind sah so glattrasiert aus, wie er auf die Welt gekommen war, aber natürlich konnte das Aussehen täuschen.

„Erzählen Sie uns von Lisa Morgan", sagte Ryan ruhig und hielt seinen Blick auf Tyler gerichtet.

„Lisa?", grummelte der junge Mann und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Was soll ich sagen? Die Schlampe hat mich rausgeschmissen. Anscheinend ist der Valentinstag für die Tussis wichtig. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Ryan zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als seine Meinung über den Charakter des Jungen ein wenig sank.

„Sie hat mit Ihnen am Valentinstag Schluss gemacht? Also haben Sie sie den letzten Monat nicht gesehen?", forschte er nach.

„Nun ja, es sei denn, es zählt auch, dass ich ihr letzte Woche im Einkaufszentrum zufällig begegnet bin." Tyler runzelte die Stirn aufgrund der Erinnerung.

„Was hat sie im Einkaufszentrum gemacht?", fragte Esposito.

„Na, einkaufen." Der Junge rollte mit den Augen. „Die Zicke hat mich einfach links liegengelassen. Und sie war in all den richtig teuren Geschäften, wissen Sie? Die, in denen ein kleiner Schal zwei Wochenlöhne kostet. Sie hatte eine Menge Tüten am Arm. Also fragte ich sie, woher sie das Geld für all das Zeug hätte. Sie ging mit einem 'pfft' einfach weiter und ließ mich abblitzen."

Ryan und Esposito tauschten einen Blick. „Also", sagte Esposito vorsichtig. „Sie sagen, dass sie plötzlich mehr Geld hatte als früher?"

„Es sah tatsächlich so aus. Sie hat immer darüber geredet, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass sie es sich leisten könnte, in diesen Geschäften einzukaufen, und plötzlich stand sie da mit Taschen beladen."

Ryan nahm ein Foto von Marian Jefferson und schob es über den Tisch. „Kennen Sie diese Frau?"

Tyler sah auf das Bild, seine Stirn kräuselte sich in Verwirrung. „Nein. Sollte ich?"

* * *

„Nun, das war ein Reinfall", seufzte Beckett und heftete Matthew Jeffersons Foto an das Mordfallbrett unter der Überschrift _Von Interesse_. „Wir werden das Alibi überprüfen, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass Matthew nicht unser Mann ist."

„Nein", stimmte Castle zu. „Wie er zusammengebrochen ist, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass seine Mutter getötet wurde? Das war nicht gespielt."

„Der Ex-Freund ist immer noch eine Möglichkeit", fügte Ryan hinzu und befestigte Tylers Bild auf dem Mordfallbrett im Abschnitt _Verdächtige_. „Wir werden auch sein Alibi überprüfen. Aber wir haben immer noch keinen Grund gefunden, warum er Marian getötet haben könnte."

„Mein Anruf bei Lisas Eltern hat auch nichts Verwertbares ergeben", sagte Esposito. „Sie scheinen nichts über ihr Liebesleben zu wissen, Freunde, Arbeit, irgendetwas davon. Klingt so, als hätte sie nicht viel mit ihnen geredet."

„Ich werde die Finanzen der Opfer überprüfen", mischte sich Vikram ein. „Mal sehen, ob ich das zusätzliche Geld, mit dem Lisa um sich geworfen hat, identifizieren kann und herausfinde, woher es kommt."

„Noch kein Glück, Verbindungen zwischen unseren beiden Opfern zu finden?", fragte Beckett. Der Technikanalyst schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch ist nichts aufgetaucht, aber ich werde weitersuchen. Ich habe auch die Kundenlisten der beiden Blumengeschäfte über ihre Kreditkartenquittungen abgeglichen, aber da gab es auch keine Übereinstimmungen. Natürlich bezahlen viele Leute die Blumen in bar."

„Hmm."

Als Beckett sich an ihre Detectives wandte, um mit den nächsten Schritten in der Ermittlung zu beginnen, zog Castle Vikram zur Seite.

„Hey", sagte Castle, „hast du immer noch die Käuferdaten von den Floristen? Ich möchte einer Intuition folgen."

Vikram sah ihn ein wenig seltsam an. „Natürlich", antwortete er. „Die Datensätze waren alle in Papierform, aber ich habe sie mittels optischer Zeichenerkennung eingescannt und eine Tabelle erstellt."

„Großartig." Castle nahm den Arm des anderen Mannes und steuerte ihn zu dem kleinen Büro, in dem Vikrams Technikausrüstung aufgestellt war. „Das ist wahrscheinlich verrückt, aber lass mich das erklären."

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, Castle, ich denke nur, dass die meisten der populären Namen jetzt zu gewöhnlich sind", sagte Beckett, als sie den Flur entlang zum Leichenschauhaus gingen. „Ich möchte etwas anderes, aber auch nicht _zu_ anders."

„Ich sage nicht, dass wir sie Jennifer nennen sollten", erwiderte Castle und hielt ihr die Tür auf, „aber es gibt einen Grund, warum die klassischen Namen über Generationen hinweg beliebt bleiben. Weil sie klassisch sind! Wie Elizabeth. Margaret. Victoria."

„Jetzt zählst du nur Königinnen von England auf."

„Nun, du wolltest keinen Namen von Prinzessinnen, also..." Er grinste, als seine Frau verärgert schnaufte.

Als sie aufblickten, sahen sie, wie sowohl Lanie als auch Perlmutter an den Untersuchungstischen standen und sie beobachteten. Lanie trug ein freundliches Lächeln, Perlmutter seinen üblichen finsteren Blick.

„Mussten Sie ihn mitbringen?", beschwerte sich Perlmutter, was ihm einen strafenden Seitenblick von Lanie einbrachte.

Beckett ignorierte ihn. „Was haben wir?"

„Nicht viel, was du nicht schon wusstest", antwortete Lanie und deutete auf die beiden Untersuchungstische, wo Marians und Lisas Leichen lagen. „Es ist schwierig, das genaue Timing zu bestimmen, aber wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass Marian zuerst getötet wurde, dann Lisa etwa dreißig Minuten später. Zwei Schusswunden für jedes Opfer. Und wir haben gerade die Ballistik zurückbekommen, die bestätigt, dass sie mit derselben Waffe erschossen wurden. Die Waffe ist im System, aber ihr Besitzer hat sie vor einigen Jahren als gestohlen gemeldet."

„Keine anderen Spuren oder Beweise an einem der beiden Körper", fügte Perlmutter hinzu, „obwohl beide Substanzen an ihren Händen und der Kleidung hatten, die mit der Art von Konservierungsmitteln übereinstimmen, die in Blumengeschäften verwendet werden."

„Hmm", grübelte Beckett stirnrunzelnd. „Wir haben also keine Beweise für eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Opfern, außer ihrer Arbeit."

„Ich denke, das habe ich gerade gesagt", grummelte Perlmutter. „Übrigens, Captain, wenn Sie noch nach einem Namen für Ihren bedauernswerten Sprössling suchen, darf ich Morticia vorschlagen?"

„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht", sagte Castle, obwohl er innerlich dachte, _verdammt, der Name hätte mir auch einfallen können_.

„Was ist mit Elaine?", meinte Lanie und grinste breit. „Es ist ein schöner Name. Klassisch, zeitlos."

„Ich werde ihn auf die Liste setzen", versprach Beckett und lächelte ihre Freundin an, als das Telefon an der Wand zu klingeln begann.

„Hier ist noch einer", warf Perlmutter ein. „Sandy. Denken Sie darüber nach." Er grinste bösartig, dann wandte er sich ab, um ans Telefon zu gehen.

„Kate...", sagte Lanie und zog Beckett zur Seite. Den Anfang eines Frauengesprächs witternd, wandte Castle sich ab und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er über Perlmutters letzten Kommentar rätselte.

Sandy? Warum in aller Welt würde Perlmutter das vorschlagen... Sandy Castle. „Oh", sagte er laut und verdrehte die Augen. „Sandburg… Was für ein Komiker."

* * *

„Was ist los?", fragte Kate, als Lanie sie in eine stille Ecke der Leichenhalle zog. „Geht es um deine Mutter? Ist ihr etwas passiert?"

„Es geht ihr im Wesentlichen unverändert", seufzte Lanie, ihr Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigt. „Ich habe mit ihren Ärzten gesprochen, als ich über Weihnachten dort war, und sie wollten eine neue Medikamentenkur ausprobieren, in der Hoffnung, eine Dialyse vermeiden zu können. Es scheint bisher zu funktionieren."

„Nun, das klingt vielversprechend", sagte Beckett und legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihrer Freundin. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Aber Lanie lächelte nicht. „Die Sache ist... ich habe von einem Job gehört, der sich dort in Louisiana eröffnet hat, im selben Krankenhaus, in dem meine Mutter ihre Behandlung bekommt."

„Oh", sagte Kate und ihre Brust zog sich schlagartig erschrocken zusammen.

„Es ist ein Lehrkrankenhaus, also wäre es eine Lehrstelle in ihrem Leichenschauhaus", fuhr Lanie fort, „was flexible Arbeitszeiten bedeutet, damit wäre ich in der Lage, Mamas Behandlung zu überwachen und auch Dad im Auge zu behalten. Der Verdienst ist nicht toll, aber die Lebenshaltungskosten sind dort viel niedriger und ich könnte bei meinen Leuten mietfrei unterkommen."

„Es klingt wie eine ziemlich gute Lösung", äußerte Kate, entschlossen, die unterstützende Freundin zu sein, obwohl der Gedanke, dass Lanie so weit weg zog, ihr Herz sinken ließ. Als ob sie ihre Aufregung spüren würde, fing das Baby an, sich energisch in ihr zu drehen. Sie ließ eine Hand auf ihren Bauch fallen und rieb ihn beruhigend. „Also... hast du dich entschieden? Ist es das, was du definitiv machst?"

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Lanie. „Ich meine, ich habe mich beworben, ein Telefoninterview gemacht und sie sagten, dass sie mich bald zurückrufen würden. Aber die Sache ist … hast du gehört, dass der stellvertretende Chefarzt der Gerichtsmedizin hier in New York in Rente geht?"

„Richtig, ich habe die Ankündigung gesehen." Kate nickte, obwohl sie nur eine vage Erinnerung daran hatte, die E-Mail überflogen zu haben.

„Nun, heute Morgen ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich auf der kurzen Liste von Kandidaten bin, die ihn ersetzen sollen", enthüllte Lanie. Kates Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Oh, Lanie, das ist wunderbar. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Es ist kein abgeschlossener Deal oder so", lenkte ihre Freundin ab.

„Nein, aber es wäre eine große Beförderung, oder?", bemerkte Kate. „Mehr Geld, mehr Verantwortung..."

„... nicht diesen Griesgram jeden Tag ansehen zu müssen", fügte Lanie hinzu, neigte ihren Kopf in Perlmutters Richtung und beide kicherten.

„Ernsthaft, das ist großartig. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Kate. Lanie lächelte sanft und drückte ihre Schulter.

„Danke, Freundin." Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und seufzte. „Aber der Punkt ist, ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar bald."

„Ahh." Kate schürzte die Lippen, ihre Hand rieb immer noch in langsamen Kreisen über ihren vergrößerten Bauch. „Wow, das ist wirklich hart, Lanie."

„Ja." Ihre Freundin schmunzelte reumütig. „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen", bot sie an, aber Lanie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist okay. Ich muss das selbst herausfinden. Aber danke fürs Zuhören."

„Jederzeit", versicherte Kate ihr. „Dein Karrieredilemma lässt meines vergleichsweise einfach erscheinen", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte, es leicht klingen zu lassen, aber Lanies Stirn runzelte sich vor Sorge über die Aussage.

„Du meinst, was du nach dem Baby machen willst?"

„Ja", nickte Kate und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß. „Ich habe mich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob ich nach meinem Mutterschaftsurlaub als Captain zurückkomme. Und wenn nicht, was dann?"

„Süße, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, so große Lebensentscheidungen zu treffen", sagte Lanie ernst. „Ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, nachdem wie meine Freundinnen und Cousinen das durchgemacht haben, dass du nie wissen kannst, wie dich das Muttersein verändern wird. Das Beste ist es abzuwarten, wie es dir geht, wenn sie hier ist."

„Du hast Recht." Kate seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich bin einfach nicht gut darin, Dinge so in der Schwebe zu lassen, weißt du?"

„Oh, das weiß ich über dich, Kate Beckett", neckte ihre Freundin. „Aber wenn es eine Sache gibt, auf die du bei einem Baby zählen kannst, ist es, dass nichts jemals genau so läuft, wie du es erwartest."

„So habe ich es gehört." Dann legte sich Kates Stirn in Falten, als ihre Augenbrauen sich nach unten zogen. „Oh, Lanie, was werde ich nur ohne dich machen, wenn du wegziehst?" In ihren Augenwinkeln kribbelte Feuchtigkeit und sie wischte ungeduldig darüber, innerlich zum tausendsten Mal die Schwangerschaftshormone verfluchend.

„Oh, Süße, nicht. Ich fange auch gleich an", lachte Lanie und beugte sich vor, um sie in eine, aufgrund der Babymasse zwischen ihnen, unbeholfene Umarmung zu ziehen. „Du weißt, dass ich immer nur einen Telefonanruf entfernt bin, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Kate, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als einen Anfall von Traurigkeit zu empfinden, als sie ihre beste Freundin umarmte.

„Nun, das ist interessant", kommentierte Perlmutter laut und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, während er auflegte. Kate und Lanie lösten sich räuspernd voneinander, als sie zurück in die Mitte des Raumes und zurück in den Arbeitsmodus traten.

„Was ist interessant?", fragte Castle, der während ihres Gesprächs ‚Angry Birds' auf seinem Telefon gespielt hatte.

„Das war das Labor", sagte Perlmutter, Castle ignorierend und sich an Beckett richtend. „Es scheint, dass neben den erwarteten Substanzen in beiden Blumenläden auch Spuren von Kokain gefunden wurden."

„Oh!", rief Castle aus, als sowohl Beckett als auch Lanie überrascht blinzelten. „Ich liebe es, wenn sich die Handlung verdichtet."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich ist. Ich schwöre", sagte Frank Rossi ernst. Der Florist saß im Vernehmungsraum eins und seine große Gestalt ließ seinen Stuhl klein erscheinen, als er Beckett und Castle verwirrt anstarrte. „Drogen in meinem Laden? Auf keinen Fall. Das ist verrückt."

„Verrückt oder nicht, unser Labor fand Spuren von Kokain an Ihrer Hintertür, sowohl innen als auch außen", antwortete Beckett ruhig. „Und wie Sie wissen, überprüft die Spurensicherung den Rest Ihres Ladens jetzt erneut."

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Auf keinen Fall", wiederholte Frank. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Marian in Drogen verwickelt war. Ich hätte es bemerkt. Und was mich und meine Frau betrifft, ein Glas Sambuca nach dem Abendessen ist das wildeste was wir machen."

„Hmm", kommentierte Beckett neutral und hielt ihren Blick fest auf Frank gerichtet. Sie benutzte die althergebrachte Verhörmethode, ruhig bleiben und den Verdächtigen die Lücke in der Unterhaltung füllen lassen. Aber Castle konnte an ihrem vorgeschobenen Kiefer erkennen, dass sie sich nichts davon versprach.

Er ebenfalls nicht. Frank Rossi war viele Dinge, aber Castle war gewillt darauf zu wetten, dass er kein großartiger Kartenspieler war. Der Typ besaß überhaupt kein Pokerface.

* * *

„Drogen? Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin", schnaubte Albert Goldman und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich sagte es schon, einige dieser College-Kids lassen sich in alle mögliche Arten von Blödsinn hineinziehen, aber nicht unter meiner Aufsicht. „Er runzelte die Stirn und sah von Ryan zu Esposito und wieder zurück. „Sie haben Ihren Gorillas gesagt, dass sie aus meinem Hinterzimmer bleiben sollen, oder?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Ryan und hielt sein Augenrollen sehr sorgfältig zurück. „Wir werden Ihren Orchideen nicht schaden. Aber wie ich bereits erklärt habe, müssen wir aufgrund der Spuren von Kokain, die auf Lisas Kleidung und an beiden Türen Ihres Ladens gefunden wurden, den Bereich noch einmal überprüfen."

„Lisa", murmelte der alte Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich nicht von ihr gedacht, nein, nicht von ihr. Drogen? Sie schien viel zu verantwortungsbewusst zu sein, um bei einem solchen Quatsch mitzumachen."

Der Florist zog eine gute Show ab, aber er war blass geworden, als sie ihm von dem Kokain erzählten. Ryan vermutete, dass er mehr verunsichert war, als er zugeben wollte. Vielleicht war es nur die Idee eines seiner Mitarbeiter, der Drogen vor seinen Augen verkaufte oder benutzte.

„Sie hatten also nie Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie irgendwie mit Kokain in Berührung gekommen war", sagte Esposito kühl. Albert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er entschieden. „Ich hätte sie nicht behalten, wenn ich es getan hätte."

„Lisas Bankunterlagen deuten darauf hin, dass sie unregelmäßig große Bareinlagen machte", sagte Ryan und tippte auf einen Aktenordner, der auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen lag. „Was wissen Sie darüber?"

„Was? Nichts?", sagte Albert defensiv und zuckte noch mehr. „Ich habe sie nie in bar bezahlt. Nur Firmenschecks. Alles streng legal, Detective." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah zur Tür. „Kann ich nun zu meinen Orchideen zurückkehren? Sie sind sehr empfindlich, müssen Sie wissen."

* * *

„Einer der Ladenbesitzer könnte lügen", kommentierte Esposito, als sich das Team wieder vor dem Mordfallbrett versammelte. „Ihre Alibis sind beide ziemlich schwach."

„Nach Hause gegangen, vor dem Fernseher gegessen, ins Bett gegangen", sagte Ryan und verdrehte die Augen. „Beide. Abgesehen davon, dass Rossi seine Frau im Haus ihrer Schwester angerufen hat, um gute Nacht zu sagen."

„Aber es gibt kein Motiv, soweit wir es sehen können", sagte Esposito. „Sie scheinen sich nicht zu kennen und zwischen ihren Läden gibt es mindestens drei weitere Floristen, also ist es nicht so, als wären die beiden die größten Konkurrenten. Und überhaupt, Drogen dealen aus einem Blumenladen? Kommt schon."

„Ja, es macht keinen Sinn und keiner der Beiden scheint der Typ Drogenhändler zu sein", stimmte Ryan zu und zeichnete sorgfältig ein Fragezeichen neben das Wort _Kokain_ auf das Mordfallbrett.

„Lisa scheint mehr der Typ zu sein", deutete Castle an. „Sind nicht gut gekleidete weiße College-Mädchen eher ins Drogen dealen verwickelt als jede andere demographische Gruppe? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das bei _60 Minuten_ gesehen habe."

„Das ist vor Gericht nicht gerade anerkannt, Babe", antwortete Beckett und unterstrich ihren Punkt mit einem leichten Augenrollen. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Detectives zu. „Aber wir müssen Lisa als eine mögliche Quelle für die Drogen betrachten. Ihr Jungs habt euch ihr Studentenzimmer angeschaut, richtig?"

Ryan und Esposito nickten. „Ja", sagte Espo, „aber wir dachten nicht an Drogen. Ich meine, wir haben ein wenig herumgestochert, aber wir haben nicht gründlich danach gesucht."

„Wir haben fast nur mit der Mitbewohnerin gesprochen", warf Ryan ein.

„Schickt eine Einheit, um das Studentenzimmer gründlicher anzuschauen", sagte Beckett. „Und besser auch Marians Wohnung."

„Obwohl sie dem Image eines Drogenhändlers noch weniger entspricht als jeder der Besitzer", warf Castle ein. Beckett zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern.

„Ja, aber wir müssen jeden Winkel betrachten. Apropos", fügte sie hinzu und drehte sich um, um einen Stapel Papiere aufzuheben, „das sind die Listen der Angestellten in beiden Blumenläden. Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir mit allen gesprochen, außer mit dem Lieferwagenfahrer."

„Wir haben mit ihm am ersten Tatort gesprochen", erinnerte Castle sie und blickte über ihre Schulter auf die Liste. „Dort - Guillermo."

„Oh, richtig." Sie griff nach einem Stift und machte sich eine Notiz auf der Liste. „Aber es sieht so aus, als hätte niemand mit dem Lieferanten im zweiten Blumenladen gesprochen, äh, Larry."

„Oh ja", Esposito nickte. „Ja, er war nicht da, als wir dort waren, aber wir haben seine Kontaktdaten."

„Okay", sagte Beckett, „lass ihn abholen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass wir alles abgedeckt haben."

„In Ordnung."

Als Esposito sich abwandte, um die Anweisungen weiterzuleiten, warf Beckett einen weiteren Blick auf die Mitarbeiterlisten und dann auf das Mordfallbrett. Sie stöhnte.

„Wir kommen hier nicht weiter", meckerte sie. „Und meine Füße bringen mich um."

„Warum setzt du dich in deinem Büro nicht hin", schlug Castle vor, „und ich bringe dir eine Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee."

„Danke, Castle." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und er entschied sich, die Chance zu nutzen, die 'keine öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen im Revier' Regel zu ignorieren. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Alles für die Mutter meines Kindes."

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Gruppe in Becketts Büro wieder zusammen.

„Hat die Spurensicherung bei der zweiten Durchsuchung der Blumenläden etwas Neues gefunden?", fragte sie.

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht. Aber", fügte er hinzu und wedelte mit einer Handvoll Papieren, „sowohl das Alibi des Sohnes als auch des Ex-Freundes wurden bestätigt. Matthews Freunde bezeugten, dass er bis ungefähr neun Uhr mit ihnen trank, worauf er anfing, und ich zitiere, 'über seine Mama zu winseln' und sie haben ihn in ein Taxi verfrachtet."

„Und Tyler war bei einer Weinverkostung in dem Haus seiner Studentenverbindung", erklärte Esposito weiter und verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Bilder auf Instagram, auf denen er innerhalb unseres Todeszeitraumes deutlich zu sehen ist."

„Eine Weinprobe an einem Wochentag?", fragte Ryan ungläubig. Sein Partner zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was auch immer, Bro. Hey, übrigens, Beckett", fügte Esposito schelmisch hinzu, „einige dieser Weine haben ziemlich schöne Namen. Cabernet? Bordeaux? Denk darüber nach."

„Cabernet Castle? Du musst verrückt sein", spottete Ryan. „Wenigstens hast du Corona nicht vorgeschlagen."

„Oder Jack Daniels", fügte Castle schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Ich versuche nur, der Diskussion etwas beizusteuern", antwortete Esposito erhaben.

„Das ist _keine_ Diskussion", erklärte Beckett und starrte sie von ihrem Platz hinter ihrem Schreibtisch aus an. „Castle und ich sind vollkommen in der Lage, ohne euer Zutun einen Namen für unser Kind zu wählen."

„Natürlich seid ihr das", stimmte Ryan zu, „aber denkt daran, wenn ihr irgendeinen Rat braucht, die Stimme der Erfahrung ist direkt hier."

„Mann", sagte Esposito, "ich muss dich wohl daran erinnern, dass du und Jenny immer noch über Namen gestritten habt, bis zu dem Moment als Sarah Grace aufgetaucht ist."

Ryan reagierte gereizt. „Hör zu, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst-"

„Leute!" Die Detectives verstummten aufgrund des ungehaltenen Ausrufs ihrer Chefin.

„Entschuldigung, Beckett."

„Entschuldigung."

Castle schmunzelte im Hintergrund, als seine Frau den Kopf schüttelte.

„Haben wir noch etwas?", fragte sie. „Weil es im Moment so aussieht, als würden wir feststecken."

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür. Sie drehten sich alle um und sahen Vikram grinsend dastehend.

„Hast du was, Bro?", fragte Esposito. Vikram nickte und kam mit einem Stück Papier in die Hand in den Raum.

„Ich denke schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was es bedeutet."

„Lass es uns hören", drängte Beckett.

„Okay. Nun, Castle hat mich gebeten, die Bestellungen in den beiden Blumenläden zu vergleichen - nicht die Kunden, die die Bestellung aufgegeben haben, sondern die Empfänger, denen die Blumen geliefert wurden."

„Castle hat dich gefragt?", wiederholte Beckett und sah ihren Ehemann misstrauisch an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ein wenig betreten.

„Bin einer Intuition gefolgt", erklärte er.

„Und es könnte sich auszahlen", antwortete Vikram. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass beide Blumenläden gestern, kurz vor den Morden, Blumensträuße in dasselbe Zimmer im selben Krankenhaus geliefert haben."

„Was?" Ryan griff nach dem Zettel in Vikrams Hand. „Das kann kein Zufall sein."

„Scheint nicht so", stimmte Vikram zu. „Beide Bestellungen wurden in bar bezahlt, die Käufer haben ihre Namen nicht hinterlassen. Im Blumenladen Nummer eins bestellte der Käufer die 'Tropen-Kollektion' und Shop Nummer zwei hat ein 'exotisches Arrangement' verkauft - beide haben ungefähr den gleichen Preis und beides wurde an dieselbe Person geschickt."

„Das ist großartig", schwärmte Castle und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wir haben gerade diesen Fall weit aufgestoßen. Die Person im Krankenzimmer ist der Schlüssel zum Ganzen, lasst es euch gesagt sein. Vielleicht ist es ein CIA-Agent, der sich im Dienst verletzt hat und tropische Blumen als eine Form von codierter Kommunikation mit dem Rest seines Teams benutzt."

„Alter", sagte Esposito und hob seine Augenbrauen in einem Ausdruck äußerster Skepsis.

„Nicht wieder die CIA", seufzte Ryan.

Beckett verdrehte lediglich die Augen. „Wilde Theorien beiseite", sagte sie bestimmt. „Wie können wir herausfinden, wer an diesem Tag in diesem Krankenhauszimmer war?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Vikram verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe das Krankenhaus angerufen, aber aufgrund von Datenschutzgesetzen konnten sie mir den Namen des Patienten nicht nennen. Ich könnte mich in ihre Datenbank hacken, indem ich ein Entschlüsselungsprotokoll verwende, das... Was?" fragte er, als er sah, wie die anderen ihn ungläubig anstarrten.

„Bro", sagte Esposito langsam, "das wäre illegal."

„Oh, richtig."

„Wir können versuchen, einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für diese Aufzeichnungen zu bekommen", sagte Ryan skeptisch.

„Kein Richter wird uns aufgrund dieser Verrücktheit einen Durchsuchungsbefehl geben", seufzte Beckett. Alle verstummten nachdenklich.

„Captain?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Flur. Sie drehten sich alle um und sahen einen Officer neben einem vertraut aussehenden jungen Mann mit gebeugten Schultern und großen Augen stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Beckett und stemmte sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf ihre Füße.

"Sie haben uns gebeten, den Lieferfahrer Larry zurückzubringen", erklärte der Officer.

„Äh, da muss ein Fehler vorliegen", sagte Castle verwirrt. „Das ist Guillermo, der Lieferant aus dem ersten Blumenladen. Wir haben schon mit ihm gesprochen."

„Nun, ich ging in den _zweiten_ Blumenladen und sagte 'Ich suche nach Larry' und der Besitzer brachte mir diesen Typen", erklärte der Officer.

„Was?" Beckett trat vor, ebenso verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht. Sind Sie Guillermo oder Larry?"

„Naja." Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und starrte auf den Boden. Seine Wangen wurden dunkelrot. „Beides, Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Okay", sagte Beckett, als sie in den Vernehmungsraum eintrat, Castle dicht hinter ihr. „Nun, Ihr Führerschein sagt, dass Sie Guillermo Lopez sind, stimmt das?"

„Ja", nickte der junge Mann, der vornübergebeugt in seinem Stuhl saß und sehr nervös aussah. „Ich meine, ja, Ma'am."

„Also wer ist Larry?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Castle für sie zurechtrückte.

„Sehen Sie, der Besitzer, Mr. Goldman", erklärte Guillermo zögernd, „uh, er sagte, Guillermo sei zu schwer, um es sich zu merken, also hat er sich entschieden, mich Larry zu nennen." Sein Mund drückte sich kurz vor Ärger zusammen. „Es bringt nichts, mit ihm zu streiten, also habe ich einfach mitgemacht."

„Verstehe." Beckett nickte langsam. Die Geschichte war leicht zu glauben, angesichts dessen, was Ryan und Esposito ihr über die raue Persönlichkeit des Floristen erzählt hatten. „Also" fuhr sie fort, „Sie fahren den Lieferwagen für beide Blumenläden."

„Ja, und noch ein paar andere", stimmte der junge Mann zu.

„Und unterwegs verkaufen Sie Drogen?"

„Was?" Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und sah sie empört an. Castle musste ein Grinsen zurückhalten. Die Verwendung des Überraschungsmoments durch seine Frau hatte die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Genau genommen Kokain", sagte sie kühl und fixierte ihren Verdächtigen mit einem fast gelangweilten Blick, als wäre schon alles beschlossen.

„Nein", widersprach Guillermo vehement. „Nein, ich habe nie Drogen verkauft. Das war Lisa, okay? Das war alles Lisa."

Ah! Jetzt kamen sie der Sache näher. Castle konnte daran sehen, wie Beckett den Kopf neigte, dass sie das gleiche dachte.

„Okay", sagte sie. „Erzählen Sie mir von Lisa und den Drogen."

Guillermo runzelte die Stirn, rutschte herum, seufzte und begann schließlich zu reden. „Ich habe sie eines Tages erwischt, okay? Sie hat ihre Handtasche fallen lassen und diese kleinen Tütchen sind rausgefallen. Sie war ziemlich sauer, dass ich es gesehen habe. Aber ich sagte ihr, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, ich würde sie nicht anzeigen. Ich meine, wer würde mir sowieso glauben, wenn ihr Wort gegen meines steht? Richtig?" Er sah flehend zu Castle, der die Achseln zuckte und sich an ihre Unterhaltung über die Art von Leuten erinnerte, die Drogen verkauften. Es stimmte sicherlich, dass Guillermo eher dem Stereotyp entsprach als Lisa.

„Fahren Sie fort", meinte Beckett auffordernd.

„Dann hat Lisa herausgefunden, dass ich auch für andere Floristen fahre und sie hatte die Idee, die Drogen in den Blumen versteckt auszuteilen", fuhr der junge Mann seufzend fort, seine Augen wieder niedergeschlagen. „Ich hätte nein sagen sollen. Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war."

„Sie hat Ihnen eine Beteiligung versprochen", vermutete Castle und der Junge nickte, weiterhin auf den Tisch starrend.

„Ja, und ich brauchte das Geld wirklich", sagte er fast unhörbar.

„Okay", sagte Beckett, und ihr Ton wurde ein wenig weicher. „Erzählen Sie uns von der Lieferung ins Krankenhaus."

Guillermos Kopf hob sich wieder, seine Augen zeigten erst Überraschung und dann Resignation. „Sie wissen davon? Ja", sagte er, „es sollte wie ein Testlauf sein, verstehen Sie? Um zu sehen, ob der Plan funktionieren würde. Die Tante von dem Typ, von dem Lisa die Drogen bekam, lag im Krankenhaus, also arrangierte er es mit Lisa, dass ihr Blumen mit darin verborgenen Drogen geschickt wurden. Ich sollte nur die Tütchen in die Blumensträuße stecken und sie ausliefern."

„Und nicht erwischt werden", fügte Castle hinzu. Guillermo runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja", stimmte er bitter zu, „nicht, dass Lisa sich zu sehr um diesen Teil kümmerte."

„Okay", sagte Beckett, „also führen Sie uns durch den Prozess. Lisa gibt Ihnen den Strauß und die Tütchen mit Kokain..."

„Richtig", nickte der junge Mann. „Dann bin ich in den anderen Laden gefahren, Marian hat die andere Bestellung aufgeladen und ich habe die Tütchen hineingesteckt." Er schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Ich war so nervös, dass ich sie beide umgeworfen habe und Marian kam, um mir zu helfen sie aufzuheben und die Blumen zu richten. Ich war sicher, dass sie die Drogen sehen würde, aber sie tat es nicht."

„Also wusste Marian nichts von alledem?", fragte Castle. Guillermo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie hätte uns sicher verraten."

"Wie war der Name der Patientin?", fragte Beckett. „Die Tante des Drogenhändlers, haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht", stöhnte der junge Mann, sein Kinn fiel niedergeschlagen auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mir das nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr. Ich schwöre es. Ich gebe nur die Blumen ab. Ich habe niemanden getötet."

* * *

„Also was denkt ihr?", fragte Beckett ein paar Minuten später, als sich das Team wieder vor dem Mordfallbrett versammelte.

„Ehh, ich glaube nicht, dass der Zusteller der Mörder ist", sagte Ryan Kopf schüttelnd. „Nie im Leben hätte er sich eine so komplizierte Geschichte ausdenken können, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ja", stimmte Castle zu. „Was ist außerdem sein Motiv? Er hat mitgemacht, um innerhalb von Lisas Drogenprojekt etwas Geld zu verdienen, aber wenn er sie umbringt, verliert er das."

„Tendenziell stimme ich zu", sagte Beckett langsam. „Wir können ihn jedoch für den Transport von Drogen anklagen. Also behalte ich ihn über Nacht in der Arrestzelle. Und er hat nicht wirklich ein Alibi für die Morde." Genau wie die beiden Ladenbesitzer hatte Guillermo ihnen erzählt, dass er nach der letzten Lieferung am Abend zuvor nach Hause gegangen war und den Rest der Nacht allein mit Fernsehen verbracht hatte.

„Also sind wir wieder am Anfang", fuhr Ryan fort. „Trotzdem können wir versuchen, Lisas Drogenlieferanten aufzuspüren."

„Ja, die Officers haben in ihrem Studentenzimmer nichts gefunden", fügte Esposito hinzu, „und wir haben nochmals mit ihrer Zimmergenossin gesprochen, sie schwört, dass sie nichts über Lisa und Drogen weiß. Sieht aus, als ob sie es auf die Blumenläden beschränkt hätte."

„Hmm", sagte Beckett und schürzte ihre Lippen, während sie das Mordfallbrett studierte. „Nun, Vikram geht Lisas Telefondaten und E-Mails noch einmal durch. Wir werden sehen, ob wir den Lieferanten damit identifizieren können."

„Und wir haben alles abgedeckt, was wir für heute tun können", sagte Castle, legte seine Hand an ihren Ellbogen und drehte sie zum Ausgang. „Es wird spät. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen."

„Oh, warte", sagte sie und redete weiterhin über ihre Schulter hinweg mit den Jungs, selbst als Castle sie wegführte. „Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, zu überprüfen..."

„Wir machen das, Captain", rief Esposito ihr nach. „Geh nach Hause."

„Gute Nacht!", fügte Ryan hinzu und sie schüttelte in gespielter Verärgerung ihren Kopf, erlaubte ihrem Ehemann, sie in den Aufzug zu führen. Er hatte schließlich recht, es war ein langer Tag, sie war müde und sie brauchte nicht länger zu bleiben. Einer der Vorteile Captain zu sein, war die Fähigkeit, zu einer vernünftigen Zeit gehen zu können und wenn sie manchmal eine sanfte Erinnerung brauchte, um diese Freiheit auszunutzen, dann war Castle, ihr allerliebster Ehemann, immer da, um es ihr zu verordnen.

Also beschwerte sie sich nicht, sondern schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und lehnte sich an ihn, als sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen.

* * *

Castle startete den Geschirrspüler, wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und warf einen letzten Blick in die Küche, um sicherzugehen, dass er alles aufgeräumt hatte. Zufrieden wandte er sich dem Wohnbereich des Lofts zu. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Frau, die auf der Couch saß. Ihre Füße ruhten auf dem Couchtisch, eines der Baby-Namen-Bücher lag offen auf ihrem runden Bauch, aber sie sah nicht in das Buch, ihre Augen starrten irgendwo ins Nichts.

„Hey", sagte er leise und bewegte sich durch den Raum, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Alles okay?"

„Hmm?" Sie blinzelte und kam auf die Erde zurück. „Oh… ja."

„Ist es wegen Lanie?", vermutete er. Kate seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. Ihre Wange drückte sich gegen sein Schlüsselbein, während sein Arm um sie glitt.

„Ich werde sie so sehr vermissen", sagte sie leise, ihre Stimme war voll von unterdrückten Emotionen. Castle nickte langsam und fühlte etwas von ihrer Trauer.

„Ich weiß. Wir werden sie alle vermissen. Aber sie hat sich noch nicht entschieden, oder? Sie wird vielleicht gar nicht gehen."

„Ja", stimmte Kate zu, aber sie klang nicht überzeugt. „Aber ich denke, sie wird es tun. Sie würde sich zu sehr schuldig fühlen, wenn sie ihre eigene Karriere den Bedürfnissen ihrer Eltern vorzieht."

Castle summte leise aus Verständnis, kommentierte es aber nicht. Er spürte, dass da noch mehr in Kates Kopf herumschwirrte und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm sagte, was es war.

Er musste nicht lange warten. „Was, wenn es das bei mir sein würde?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er versuchte ihre Aussage zu verstehen.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie seufzte und drückte sich fester in seine Umarmung. „Meine Karriere vor unsere Familie stellen. Wenn ich nach dem Mutterschaftsurlaub wieder zur Arbeit gehe."

„Kate, nein", sagte er überrascht. Er wusste, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie tun wollte, nachdem das Baby angekommen war, aber diese besondere Sorge schien aus heiterem Himmel zu kommen. „Es ist nicht so", beharrte er. „Viele Frauen gehen wieder zur Arbeit, nachdem sie Babys bekommen haben und sie sind immer noch großartige Mütter. Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, schaffen wir es, dass es funktioniert."

„Aber ich wäre so oft weg. Ich würde sie kaum sehen."

„Natürlich würdest du sie sehen", beharrte er und zog sich leicht zurück, sodass er ihr Gesicht sanft mit einer Hand an ihrer Wange zu sich drehen konnte. „Ich werde sie zu Besuch zu dir ins Büro bringen und wir werden die ganze Nacht und jedes Wochenende zusammen verbringen. Es wird gut, mein Schatz. Wenn wieder zur Arbeit gehen das ist, was du willst, dann möchten Gnocchi und ich, dass du es tust."

Kate gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, obwohl ihre Augen immer noch beunruhigt blickten. „Solange du dir sicher bist."

„Ich bin sicher", sagte er fest und lehnte sich hinunter, um seine Lippen sanft auf ihre zu legen. Sie streckte sich, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn für einen weiteren, längeren Kuss weiter zu sich herunter.

„Okay", hauchte sie gegen seinen Mund, als sie sich trennten. „Aber wir müssen wirklich aufhören, sie Gnocchi zu nennen."

Er grinste ein wenig und griff nach dem Buch, das unsicher auf der Auswölbung, die ihre Tochter war, balancierte. „Okay", sagte er und öffnete es auf der ersten Seite. „Mal sehen, was wir haben. Abigail, Akazie, Adina, Agatha..."

* * *

„Morgen, Captain. Morgen, Castle", sagte Esposito, als Beckett und Castle aus dem Aufzug stiegen, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Aragon einen Mann mittleren Alters in Jeans und kariertem Hemd in den Vernehmungsraum führte.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Beckett. „Wer ist das?"

„Oh", sagte Ryan und schloss sich ihnen an, als sie auf Becketts Büro zugingen, „das war Javis Idee. Erinnerst du dich, dass die Ballistik die Waffe zwar identifiziert hat, die bei beiden Morden benutzt wurde, aber dass sie als gestohlen gemeldet worden war?"

„Sicher", stimmte Beckett zu.

„Ich dachte, wir sollten mal bei dem ehemaligen Besitzer nachfassen", fuhr Esposito fort. „Weißt du, einfach die Basis abdecken, da wir ja ansonsten mit dem anderen Kram nicht richtig vorankommen."

„Guter Gedanke."

„Noch immer kein Glück bei der Identifizierung von Lisas Drogenlieferanten?", fragte Castle, während Beckett ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche aufhängte.

„Nee." Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Und auch nichts bezüglich der Krankenhauspatientin. Ich habe einen Gesuch für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl geschrieben, aber ich habe keine großen Hoffnungen, dass wir ihn bekommen."

„Okay", sagte Beckett, „nun, lasst uns sehen, was dieser Typ zu sagen hat."

* * *

„Pete Davis? Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind", sagte Esposito, als er und Ryan den Besprechungsraum betraten. „Ich bin Detective Esposito und das ist Detective Ryan." Der andere Mann stand von seinem Platz auf der Couch auf und alle schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Natürlich", sagte Pete, „obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich Ihnen helfen kann."

„Nun, wir wollen nur sicherstellen, dass wir alle unsere Daten abgeklärt haben", antwortete Espo, während sich alle wieder setzten. „Nun, Sie haben Ihre Waffe im Juli 2014 als gestohlen gemeldet, stimmt das?"

„Jawohl", nickte Pete und rutschte sich auf der Couch zurecht, seine Hände in seinen Schoß zusammengelegt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war offen und freundlich, aber Esposito hatte das Gefühl, dass das Zappeln des anderen Mannes ein Zeichen war. Und ohne seinen Partner anzusehen, wusste er, dass Ryan dasselbe dachte.

„Wo war die Waffe in Ihrem Haus?", fragte Ryan, sein Tonfall vollkommen lässig, seine Körpersprache entspannt, als er sein kleines Notizbuch öffnete.

„Oh, ah, ich habe einen Waffenschrank in meinem Flur", antwortete Pete sofort.

„Hmm", summte Ryan und machte sich eine Notiz. „Und wurde noch etwas aus Ihrem Haus gestohlen?"

„Nein, nur die Waffe."

„Wie ist der Dieb reingekommen? War das Schloss aufgebrochen?"

"Nein, das Schloss war nicht kaputt. Äh, ich denke, ich muss die Tür offen gelassen haben oder so."

„Okay." Ryan machte noch eine Notiz und nickte vor sich hin. Esposito sah sein Stichwort und übernahm die Führung.

„Also", sagte er und ließ einen Anflug von Skepsis in seinen Tonfall kriechen. „Jemand ist in Ihr Haus eingebrochen, ohne das Schloss oder die Tür zu beschädigen, hat Ihren verschlossenen Waffenschrank geöffnet und die Waffe gestohlen, aber nichts anderes mitgenommen?" Als Pete unsicher nickte, kniff Esposito die Augen zusammen und fuhr fort. „Haben Sie einen Fernseher in Ihrem Haus, einen Laptop, vielleicht eine _Xbox_ oder eine _PS4_?"

„Ja, ich habe einen Laptop und eine _PS4_ ", bestätigte Pete und senkte seine Augen in einem deutlichen Zeichen der Unterwerfung Richtung Boden. Esposito nutzte den Vorteil.

„Also hat der Dieb sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Computer und die Spielekonsole zu entwenden, aber er hat irgendwie Ihren verschlossenen Waffenschrank geöffnet und Ihre Waffe mitgenommen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum hören Sie nicht auf mit dem Unsinn und erzählen uns, was wirklich passiert ist, Pete."

„Okay. Okay, gut." Pete rieb seine Hände über sein Gesicht und seufzte laut. „Ich habe gelogen, okay? Ich habe die Waffe verkauft. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte machen sollen, aber ich brauchte das Geld."

Esposito und Ryan tauschten einen Blick. „Sie haben die Waffe verkauft?", wiederholte Ryan. „Sie meinen unter der Hand?"

„Ja." Pete verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollte nicht das ganze Brimborium durchlaufen, was man bei einem legalen Verkauf machen muss. Und dieser Freund von mir sagte, dass er einen Typen kennt, der eine Waffe kaufen wollte, aber keine Lizenz hatte und bereit war etwas mehr zu bezahlen." Er hob den Kopf und starrte sie an. „Aber er schwor, dass er sie nur zum Schutz wollte, das ist alles. Mein Freund sagte, dass dieser Typ einen Laden besitzt und nervös war, dass jemand versuchen könnte, ihn auszurauben, also wollte er die Waffe nur, um sich sicherer zu fühlen. Ich hätte sie ansonsten nicht an ihn verkauft."

Esposito beugte sich vor und sein Nacken prickelte vor gespannter Erwartung. „Sie sagten, dass dieser Typ einen Laden besitzt. Was für ein Geschäft?"

„Oh." Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Blumenladen, denke ich. Warum?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Sicher, ich habe eine Waffe", gab Frank Rossi bereitwillig zu, sein großer Körper saß wieder ungelenk auf dem Stuhl in Verhörraum eins. „Lizenziert und registriert, alles astrein. Ich bewahre sie hinter der Kasse in meinem Geschäft auf, aber ich habe sie nie gebraucht."

„Laut unseren Aufzeichnungen ist die Waffe, die Sie im System registriert haben, eine 22er, ist das korrekt?", fragte Beckett und Frank nickte.

„Ja. Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas Stärkeres brauche."

„Und Sie besitzen keine andere Schusswaffe? Auch keine nicht Registrierte?" Sie warf dem Floristen einen harten Blick zu, aber das war nur Show. Sie erwartete eine Verneinung und bekam diese auch.

„Nein", sagte Frank fest. „Absolut nicht."

„Okay." Beckett klappte den Aktenordner auf dem Verhörtisch zusammen und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick auf Castle. „Danke, dass Sie noch mal hergekommen sind, Mr. Rossi."

* * *

„Mr. Goldman, Sie sind nicht lizenziert, um in New York City eine Handfeuerwaffe zu besitzen oder zu tragen", sagte Ryan, als er und Esposito in Verhörraum Zwei Albert gegenüber saßen. „Dennoch haben unsere Officers eine versteckte Waffe in Ihrer Wohnung gefunden und es ist das gleiche Kaliber, das benutzt wurde, um Lisa und Marian zu töten. Möchten Sie das erklären?"

„Nein", antwortete der ältere Florist sofort und blickte finster auf die Tischoberfläche, anstatt ihren Augen zu begegnen. „Ich muss Ihnen nichts sagen. Ich kenne meine Rechte."

„Okay", sagte Esposito langsam. „Nun, ja, Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, der Besitz einer unlizenzierten Schusswaffe ist ein ziemlich schweres Vergehen."

„Und der Bezirksstaatsanwalt neigt nicht dazu, Menschen, die sich weigern, bei einer Ermittlung zu kooperieren, allzu freundlich anzusehen", fügte Ryan hinzu.

„Ich kenne meine Rechte", wiederholte Albert, aber jetzt weniger zuversichtlich. „Ich möchte einen Anwalt."

„Okay." Ryan und Esposito sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Nun, wenn Sie das wollen, Sir."

Sie standen beide auf und gingen zur Tür. Im Beobachtungsraum auf der anderen Seite des Einwegspiegels wandte Castle sich an Beckett und sagte: „Fünf... vier... drei..."

„Warten Sie", rief Albert und hob seinen Kopf. Castle grinste und schwenkte triumphierend seine Faust, während Ryan und Esposito an der Tür stehen blieben.

„Ja?", fragte Espo kurz. Albert starrte sie an, sein Gesicht zu einem missmutigen Blick verzerrt.

„War es... ging es wirklich nur um Drogen? Die ganze Sache?" Der ältere Florist klang unsicherer als in allen Situationen zuvor, in denen sie mit ihm gesprochen hatten.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'diese ganze Sache'?", fragte Esposito und ging zum Tisch zurück.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'nur Drogen'?", fügte Ryan hinzu und schloss sich Espo an. Die beiden Detectives nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein.

„Ich dachte..." Albert betrachtete besorgt ihre Gesichtsausdrücke. „Lisa hat sich so unbeholfen verhalten und dann habe ich gesehen, wie sie mit den Blumen herumhantierte. Ich dachte, sie würde meine Geheimnisse stehlen. Viele andere Züchter in diesem Gebiet würden gerne meine preisgekrönten Orchideen in die Finger bekommen. Ich züchte sie selbst, wissen Sie", fügte er mit einer Spur seines üblichen Stolzes hinzu.

„Ja, wir haben es gehört", murmelte Esposito.

„Es... ging es überhaupt nicht um die Blumen?", fragte Albert missmutig, sein Blick huschte von einem Detective zum anderen und zurück. „Lisa war... war in Geschäfte mit Kokain verwickelt?"

„Das stimmt", sagte Ryan langsam. „Sie verkaufte Kokain und hatte anscheinend die Idee, die Drogen in Blumensträußen, die ausgeliefert werden sollten, zu verstecken."

„Und... und diese andere Frau? In dem anderen Laden?"

„Marian? Sie hatte nichts damit zu tun", berichtete Esposito ihm. „Sie hat nur Blumen verkauft."

Albert war für einen langen Moment still, sein Atem ging schwer. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl. „Ich dachte, es wären meine Orchideen", sagte er schließlich, fast wie zu sich selbst. „Mein Gott, was habe ich getan?"

* * *

„Dieser gehört definitiv zu den merkwürdigeren Fällen", meinte Ryan, als er die Listen der Verdächtigen, Zeugen und Beweise vom Mordfallbrett entfernte.

„Merkwürdig? Eher bescheuert", grummelte Esposito und ließ die Fotos der Opfer in eine Box fallen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Typ tatsächlich zwei Menschen wegen Blumen getötet hat."

„Vorsätzlich noch dazu", kommentierte Castle und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er nahm seine Waffe mit, als er Guillermo zu dem anderen Blumenladen folgte, dann wartete er in der Gasse, bis er sah, wie Marian abschloss und sich darauf vorbereitete zu gehen, und erschoss sie. Dann ging er in sein eigenes Geschäft zurück, um Lisa zu töten."

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass er diejenige getötet hat, die tatsächlich gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat", bemerkte Esposito. „Aber Marian war völlig unschuldig. Er sah sie nur die Vase aufheben, die Guillermo umgeworfen hatte und zog voreilige Schlüsse."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Orchideen züchten so ein gewalttätiges Hobby ist?", witzelte Beckett. „Gute Arbeit, Jungs."

„Danke, Cap."

„Danke, Beckett."

Sie nickte den Detectives zu und ging zurück in ihr Büro. Da der Fall abgeschlossen war, konnte sie die Jungs alleine lassen, damit sie den Papierkram erledigten, den sie dann am Morgen abzeichnen würde. Zufrieden sah sie, dass ihr Schreibtisch ansonsten leer war und so stand nichts mehr zwischen ihr und einem ruhigen Abend zu Hause mit ihrem Ehemann.

* * *

„Abermals ein leckeres Abendessen, Babe", sagte Kate und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem neuerdings gewohnten Platz auf ihrem Bauch. Aber einen Augenblick später verzog sie das Gesicht und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Wieder Braxton-Hicks?", fragte Castle, als er sich erhob, um mit dem Abwasch zu beginnen. Die falschen Kontraktionen hatten vor kurzem bei Kate begonnen und waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihrer Schwangerschaft noch selten, aber doch gelegentlich unangenehm.

Sie nickte. „Ja, sie sind nicht wirklich so schlimm, aber sie ist gerade jetzt auch besonders aktiv. Ich denke, sie mag deine Kochkunst auch", sagte sie und lächelte leicht angespannt.

„Warum gehen wir nicht spazieren?", schlug er vor. „Das beruhigt sie normalerweise, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht zu kalt draußen heute Abend."

„Klar. Das hört sich gut an."

Ein paar Minuten später schlenderten sie Hand in Hand durch die Straßen der Stadt und genossen die klare Nachtluft. Sie mussten nicht viel sagen, sie waren zufrieden damit, zusammen zu sein und den Moment zu teilen.

Das leise Lachen seiner Frau riss Castle aus seinem versonnenen Tagtraum, in dem er denselben Spaziergang mit ihrem kleinen Mädchen zwischen ihnen machte, ihre kleinen Hände packten ihre, während sie über den Gehweg tapste. Er schaute zur Seite, um zu sehen, was Kate so amüsant gefunden hatte und entdeckte, dass ihre wandernden Füße sie an den Ort von Marian Jeffersons Tod gebracht hatten. Frank Rossis Blumenladen war zu dieser Zeit geschlossen, ein Überbleibsel des Polizei-Absperrbandes flatterte in der Brise noch am oberen Rand der Tür.

„Ich frage mich, was mit Alberts Orchideen passieren wird, wenn er im Gefängnis ist", grübelte Kate und betrachtete die blühende Auslage, die sie durch das Schaufenster sehen konnten. „Er hat keine Familie, die den Laden übernehmen könnte. Alle Blumen werden sterben."

„Sie würden sowieso sterben", sagte Castle und trat sich dann mental selbst in den Hintern für den morbiden Gedanken, aber seine Frau nickte nur.

„Ja. Aber solange sie leben, bringen sie den Menschen so viel Vergnügen." Sie neigte den Kopf und sah immer noch auf die Blumen. „Und es gibt so viele verschiedene Arten, alle Formen und Größen und Farben. Für jeden etwas."

„Mm", stimmte er zu und ließ seinen eigenen Blick über die aufgereihten Blüten schweifen.

„Weißt du", sagte er plötzlich, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, „viele Blumennamen werden auch als Namen für Mädchen benutzt."

Kate schnaubte erneut und verdrehte liebevoll ihre Augen. Sie nickte ihm tolerant zu. „Ja, das richtig", stimmte sie ihm nachgebend zu.

„Wie Daisy", fuhr er fort und deutete auf das Fenster. „Rose, Violet, Marigold."

„Petunia", fügte Kate hinzu und neckte ihn mit einem Stups ihres Ellbogens in seinen Rippen. „Jasmin. Zinnia." Dann hielt sie inne, als ihr Blick auf den rein weißen Strauß am Ende der Reihe fiel. „Lily", hauchte sie und hob eine Hand an ihre Lippen, ihre Augen funkelten.

„Lily!", wiederholte er, erstaunt, dass er nicht schon eher daran gedacht hatte. Es war immerhin Kates Lieblingsblume und er wusste, dass es auch die Lieblingsblume ihrer Mutter war. „Lily Castle", sagte er zaghaft, es ausprobierend. Seine Augen beobachteten Kates Gesicht, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen.

„Lily Johanna Beckett Castle", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Lächeln, das sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er fühlte, wie sich seine eigenen Wangen mit der Kraft seines antwortenden Grinsens dehnten.

„Es ist perfekt", jauchzte er. Sie umarmten sich fest und lachten ihre Freude in den nächtlichen Himmel.


End file.
